This application claims the priority of Austrian utility model, Ser. No. GM 283/2001, filed Apr. 11, 2001, pursuant to 35 U.S.C. 119(a)-(d), the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates, in general, to a method for renewal of damaged ties of a track, wherein base plates, having anchoring holes for passage of fastening elements, are positioned between rail base of a rail and tie and secured from the removal of the damaged tie to the introduction of a new tie for providing a connection upon the rail base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,795 describes a tong-shaped apparatus which is provided for gripping base plates and pressed against the rail base of a rail during a replacement of ties. A similar apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,424 wherein the base plates are secured temporarily by magnets arranged on a vehicle traveling via flanged rollers along the track.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,353 discloses the connection of the base plates to the rail base through provisional welding of rail spikes.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of renewing old ties to obviate prior art shortcomings to carry out in a simple manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method includes the steps of inserting, before removal of the damaged tie, into an anchoring hole in both portions of the base plate, disposed respectively adjacent to the rail base, a fastening element which has a contact nose for abutment against the rail base and is connected to the base plate.
As a consequence, a connection of the base plate with the rail base can be made in a very simple manner, whereby, in an especially advantageous manner, there is no need to remove the connection after placement of the new tie. This is possible because each longitudinal rail side has a total of four anchoring holes of which one is not utilized for the connection of the base plate with the tie.
Suitably, the fastening element is permanently connected to the base plate by welding, e.g., spot welding. After the damaged old tie is replaced by a new tie, rail spikes can be driven into free anchoring holes of the base plate to finalize a connection of the new tie to the rail.
According to another feature of the present invention, the fastening element has the configuration of a spike without head and has one end formed with the contact nose. Suitably, the fastening element has a length sized to prevent a lower end of the fastening element to project beyond a rail-distal bottom plane of the base plate, when inserted in the anchoring hole.
According to another feature of the present invention, an anchor is placed into the anchoring hole for so cooperating with the fastening element as to effect a forced engagement of the fastening element with the base plate. Suitably, the fastening element and the anchor have complementing tapered lower portions, wherein the lower portion of the fastening element has a diameter which is slightly greater than a diameter of the lower portion of the anchor.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method according to the present invention includes the steps of placing a magnet at each side of a base plate, positioned between the damaged tie and a rail base of a rail, upon a portion adjacent the rail base, for provisional connection of the base plate with the rail base; removing the damaged tie while the magnets remain in place on the base plate; and inserting a new tie underneath the base plate.
The use of a magnet for connection of the base plate with the rail base results in a rapid connection, without requiring to carry out a precise centering step for inserting the magnetic fastening elements in an anchoring hole of the base plate.
According to another feature of the present invention, the magnet may include two spaced-apart magnet members interconnected by a handle to facilitate placement of the magnet members. Suitably, one magnet member is placed between neighboring anchoring holes, and the other magnet member is placed upon the rail base. Once the new tie is secured to the base plate, the magnet can be removed again.
According to another feature of the present invention, the magnet may be connected with a contact nose for abutment against the rail base.